theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pube Muppet
The Pube Muppet (Pubey for short) is a long lost Muppet who is quite popular among the Speakonia Community. He is the 1st member of the Pubic Family, a group of sexually desirable Muppets with lots of body hair. Pubey's goal in life is to get sexual satisfaction, but his plans to do so are usually foiled in a humiliating way. He is one of Drew Pickles' rivals, but allied with the Barney Bunch and Yogi Bear in order to take down the Humongous Bunch. Biography The Pube Muppet was born in 1979 when his father, the Pube Cookie Monster, was in the bathroom. Not much else is known about his early life, other than the fact that he couldn't be on The Muppet Show ''due to his ever increasing body hair. Pubey made it his life goal to one day get sexual satisfaction. Pubey started high school and was constantly bullied for his hair, which he raped the bullies. He had Sex Ed. class with Drew Pickles, whom would become somewhat of a rival to him. Pubey dropped out of high scool to persue his life goal, but many things prevented him from doing so. He got a job at an adult superstore, where he fapped to all the gay magazines in order to get sexual satisfaction. Pubey then saw how much Drew Pickles made from staring in so many gay pornos, so he breifly tried doing some himself. During the 2000s, Pubey say that Drew had founded a group known as the Barney Bunch, and had gaind a cult following from all the "Drew Pickles Goes To" videos. Pubey took it upon himself to do videos in a similar style in the form of the "Pube Muppet Goes To" videos. They were somewhat similar to the DPGT videos, but Pubey said what he was going to do and asking for a bananza of crazy items, which the manager didn't have. Pubey would get annoyed, and would leave the establishment, only for the manager to actually ''have one of the items Pubey requested, only they were up his ass. Quotes *"Hello my good man. I am the Pube Muppet" *"I am on a quest for sexual satisfaction." *"It will feel sooooooooooooooo good!" *"Oh glorious pain! Oh glorious pain! Oh glorious pain!" *"After that, I'll (insert action here)" *"What the fuck? What kind of piece of shit establishment is this?! Fuck off and let me be!" Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A mischevious Muppet with exesive body hair. Pubey belongs to a group of Muppets similar to himself. He often goes to various places to request for random nonscence, only to be denied. Pubey's dream is to get sexual satisfaction and his rival is Drew Pickles. The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness (2011) Trivia *Pubey doesn't like ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''because nearly all the ponies are female! *He enjoys having great pain enflicted to his genetals. Category:Characters Category:Pubic Family Members Category:Faggots Category:Weirdos Category:Muppets Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Frogs Category:Green Characters Category:Speakonia Related